


Playing Cops and Robbers

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Bank Robbery, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Frisking, Gunplay, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Police, Police Uniforms, Schmoop, Sexual Fantasy, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a gentlemanly bankrobber who gets caught by Officer Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to kjanddean for providing me so generously with lots of her yummy kinks :) and to ashtraythief for the quick beta and her superhuman word finding abilities.

He's looking good and he knows it. Nice dark-blue suit, hair gelled back, and a friendly smile on his face. 'Non-threatening' comes to mind, maybe even 'suave'.

Appearances are very important in his line of work.

 

 

“How can I help you, Sir?” the teller asks.

“By smiling that beautiful smile,” Jared says. He ads “Judy” after checking out her name-tag.

The girl blushes adorably.

“I'd like to make a withdrawal, please,” he says as he looks casually around the bank.

“Of course, Sir. How much would you like to withdraw today?”

“How much do you have?” he asks, still making sure his voice stays light and jokingly.

Judy looks up at him with a questioning look.

“Please keep your hands where I can see them.” He takes his phone out and puts it on the counter. “You see that briefcase over there, by the bench with waiting customers?”

Judy looks over and nods her head.

“If I press this button on my phone, that briefcase will explode, and with it the elderly business man and the young mother and her child.”

She nods again, looking scared now.

“Judy? Remember that beautiful smile? That's better. Have you ever been robbed before?”

She shakes her head slowly.

“Don't worry, you're doing great. Now put the money in this duffel please. Leave the marked bills, and no dye packs.”

He taps the phone lightly and she quickly opens the money drawer.

Judy stuffs the money in the bag. She seems to be a very efficient teller. When she's done, she hands him the bag over the counter.

“Thank you for your cooperation. Please count to two hundred before moving. Remember, I can still push the button on my way out. Well Judy, have a lovely day.”

“You too, Sir,” she stammers.

Jared walks out of the bank.

A few seconds later he hears the alarm go off. He really hoped Judy would be better at counting, being a teller and all. He curses internally and quickens his pace.

 

 

What he also didn't expect is the efficiency of the police in this particular city. Within minutes, the streets are swarming with patrol cars and officers on foot. The neighborhood is completely sealed off.

Jared decides to go into a coffee shop and wait for the heat to die down. He's just ordered a large black coffee, when he hears a click behind him.

“Don't you fucking move,” a gruff voice says.

'Oh fuck,' Jared thinks.

“Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground.”

Jared starts to turn around, smiling. “Officer, I think you have the wro--”

But before he can completely turn around, he's pushed hard up against the counter, coffee-cups flying to the ground. People around them are backing away and ducking behind tables and chairs.

From what he saw, the guy looks very menacing, pointing a gun at him. He seems to be some kind of special-ops cop, because he's wearing those dark-blue pants with too many pockets, blue t-shirt and a bullet proof vest.

Just his luck.

“OK. Again. Put your hands on your head. And get down on the ground. Now!”

Jared slowly raises his hands to the back of his head, sinks to his knees and lies down using his elbows to steady himself.

“Don't move or I'll shoot you in the leg,” the cop says.

He sounds kind of sexy saying it.

Jared feels a knee press in his back as the cop closes a handcuff around his left wrist and twists his cuffed hand down to his back. His right hand is also twisted and cuffed.

Unfortunately, this guy knows what he's doing.

He hears the cop put away his weapon.

“It's all good now folks. You're safe.”

The people start applauding for the asshole. What threat did Jared pose, really? He didn't even carry a gun!

The cop hauls him to his feet and breaths in his ear.

“Don't think about running away now, the offer of shooting you in the leg still stands.”

This whole situation and the force the cop uses on him, makes him feel all tingly inside.

 

 

There's an unmarked black car outside. It has one of those portable flashing warning-lights on its roof, and lots of doughnut and burger wrappings on the dash.

Jared is all but thrown against the side of the car. People stop and stare. Two cops lean against a patrol car across the street.

“Need any help with that one?” they yell over.

Jared dares to take a look over his shoulder at his cop.

“Nope, I think I'll manage,” he yells back with a smile.

And what a smile that is. It makes his whole face light up, causing crinkles to appear near his eyes.

His arresting cop is striking.

There goes the tingly feeling again.

 

 

“Do you have any sharp objects on you?” the cop asks.

Jared shakes his head.

The cop kicks Jared's feet apart and starts patting him down.

He's very thorough and Jared doesn't mind it one bit. When the cop squeezes his legs from the ankles up, his dick starts to twitch.

'Well, every down time has its upside.”

The cop takes Jared's wallet out of his back pocket and looks quickly through it.

“OK Padalecki, turn around slowly.”

Then he slides his hand in Jared's jacket pocket and takes out his phone and house keys.

Jared can finally take a long proper look at his cop. Freckles and green eyes. He wouldn't mind spending a night being locked in a cell with this one. Not at all.

“I'm going to cuff your hands in front of you, so you can sit more easily. Down on your knees.”

Jared sinks to his knees. It hurts when they hit the ground, not being able to brace himself with his cuffed hands.

The resulting view makes him mind the pain not so much. He's closer now to the impressive bulge in the cops pants and – even more hot – his thigh-holster with the gun he pulled on him earlier.

Jared's mind wanders to a porn version of this situation.

_“You think you're tough huh? Robbing that bank, scaring those people shitless. I'll teach you a lesson or two.”_

_The cop takes the gun out of the thigh-holster._

_“Open wide. Let's see what a tough guy you are now,” he says as he slowly fucks the gun in and out Jared's mouth._

_It tastes of oil and metal and it really turns him on._

_“I think you're ready for the real deal now,” the cop says._

_He unzips his fly and takes out his impressive dick._

_“I'm the boss around here, so you take this in your pretty mouth or you'll never see daylight again.”_

Nice fantasy. Bad timing.

“Come on, big guy,” the cop says as he pulls Jared to his feet again. And this cop has to be really, really strong to be able to do that.

Jared is escorted to the right side of the car.

“Mind your head,” the cop says, and he closes the door.

The cop walks around the car, takes off his bullet proof vest and throws it on the passengers seat, along with the bag of money and Jared's possessions.

Then they drive off.

“Why did you arrest me, officer?” Jared asks, just to have something to say.

“Don't need you getting into more trouble, Padalecki.”

“I was doing just fine on my own in there.”

“Just shut the fuck up.”

 

Without the vest, Jared can see the cop's impressive physique. And, because he's sitting behind the passenger's seat, he has a nice side view of the guy's face.

He lets his cuffed hands wander to his crotch, his earlier fantasy coming back to him.

_His lips stretch around the hot cock. The cop's hand grasps his hair and pulls him in roughly._

Jared looks at those hands on the steering wheel. They would feel so good holding him in place. He starts kneading his dick through the fabric.

_He moans as he takes it in, all the way, smelling the cop's scent. Looking up to see closed eyes and those beautiful lips slightly parted._

The cop catches his look in the rear-view mirror.

Is it his imagination or does he look interested? Jared is sure the cop can't see that far down in the mirror.

He resumes stroking himself.

_Jared starts sucking as the cop thrusts his dick in and out of his mouth._

_“Ah, yeah. Just like that,” he says. ”You're not so bad after all.”_

_And with a few more moves he comes in Jared's mouth._

“Aaaaaaaargh,' Jared moans.

The cop looks at him in the rear-view mirror again. This time he tips it over to see Jared's hands.

“Did you just- ? Did you really just jerk yourself off in my fucking car?” he says angrily.

 

 

They drive in silence for awhile. The houses become more scarce and the roads less crowded.

“Where are we going?” Jared asks.

The cop doesn't answer, but instead turns into a dirt road leading into a forest. He stops the car.

“Get out”, the cop says as he opens Jared's door.

Jared wiggles himself to the edge of the seat and tries to get up.

“Give me a hand here?” he asks.

“Looked earlier like you can easily take care of yourself,” the cop says snarkily.

He still seems pissed off by the result of Jared's daydream.

“Just get the fuck out,” the cop says.

“Aye, aye, Officer,” Jared says jokingly to hide that he's not entirely certain this situation is going to end up well for him.

The cop pushes Jared backwards to the front of the car. He stumbles and almost falls, but the cop keeps him up by fisting his jacket tight.

“You soiled my goddamn car,” he huffs angrily.

“Let's talk about this,” Jared says. “I could buy you a new one with all this money?”

“You think you can buy me off?”

The cop stands very close to Jared now. He raises his hand.

Jared braces for the inevitable blow. He looks straight back into angry green eyes.

Then the cop abruptly reaches out and grabs the back of Jared's head. He yanks Jared lower and closer and kisses him fiercely.

“Goddamn bastard,” he says between kisses. “Touching yourself like that, looking at me like that. You think I don't notice?”

He gets the keys out of his pocket and opens Jared's handcuffs.

Jared strokes his wrists. He looks warily at the cop.

“Undress,” he says.

“What? Here?”

The cop opens the clip of his gun holster.

“Take off your fucking clothes. Now!”

Jared takes off his jacket and folds it neatly onto hood of the car. He slowly unbuttons his shirt as he looks at the cop through his bangs.

He's clearly very alert. His eyes follow Jared's every move.

The shirt joins the jacket on the hood. Jared crouches down to untie his shoes and takes them off. He moves to place them on the hood, next to his other clothes, but the cop intervenes.

“Not on my car!”

Jared undoes his belt buckle and starts opening his pants.

The cop stares at the bare skin that is revealed behind the zipper. His hand shifts from the top of the leg-holster to his crotch.

Jared sees his chance and goes for it. He surges forward, slamming the man with his back to the ground. He tries to pin the cop down, but the cop is stronger and more experienced in hand-to-hand combat.

They roll around in the dirt and leaves until the cop is on top again.

“Fuck. What was that? I should have shot you when I had the chance!” the cop says.

“Aah, but then I wouldn't have gotten to do this,” Jared says as he raises his head from the ground and bites the cops lower lip.

“Ouch, you're gonna pay for that!”

The cop quickly cuffs Jared's hands again and takes them in one hand. He draws Jared's hands down over his head, pulls Jared's pants off and pushes his legs wide. Then he opens his own pants and pushes down his boxers.

His dick springs free. Jared looks down. It's just as beautiful as it was in his fantasy.

The cop spits in his hand and rubs it on his dick. Then he spits again and pushes two slick fingers in Jared's hole. He turns and scissors them some.

“Fucking tease,” he says as he takes his fingers out.

Jared thinks it's way too soon. Playing cops and robbers is actually turning him on very much.

The cop catches his arousal when he sees Jared's erect dick. It's still glistening with come.

He lines up to Jared's hole and starts pushing in. He takes his time.

It's less painful than Jared feared it would be.

Then the cop puts his free hand on Jared and starts stroking him with his own come. He sets up a steady rhythm that has Jared seeing stars in no-time.

The cop looks really hot up close, he's all sweaty and panting.

Jared licks his freckles and tries to kiss his soft lips again.

Suddenly the cop arches back and his muscles contract. The sight and the sudden pressure by his squeezing hand, send Jared over the edge as well.

 

 

“Well, that was fun,” Jared says as he gets up from the ground.

“Fun? You goddamn idiot. You nearly got yourself caught! Lucky for you, I was able to steal a cop uniform and save your ass.”

“Aw, Officer Ackles, don't be mad. We're rich now.”

“Just shut the fuck up."

“You know you love me,” Jared says as he kisses his man.

“You're still cleaning my car.”


End file.
